Awake
by TheLastOutlaw
Summary: Eli Swears that he will not lose Clare. Eli is out to save someone who he claims to be Clare but what will happen when he finds out about "life" and more importantly his own.
1. Godsend volume 1

**Reviews are encouraged for this is a Two-Way Street**

"_There is an objective reality out there, but we view it through the spectacles of our beliefs, attitudes, and values." _

**Eli and Clare's time together is over. Eli wants to save Clare but has she already been saved? A story of life and what it means. **

**This chapter is meant to make you think and it is meant to end this way. It is meant to be both short and a slow process. Next Chapter will be longer as we hear from four characters including Eli  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do now own nor profit from Degrassi**

**Eli's POV**

**Damn! I swear if you take her away from me I'll do something that I might regret. I lost the last woman I was in love with all because of me. I could have not been an ass to her. It should have been me that died that night. All I know is that I swear with every ounce of blood in my body that you will think twice before taking her away from me. I do not believe in who you are and never will but Clare does and she is the only person I have. Our love is the only thing keeping me sane. Right now Morty you are my only rock to help get me through this shit. I do not want to say goodbye to her ever. I remember the day she finally said yes. That time alone in my room was the moment I realized that I wanted to love this woman forever. I can remember vividly the way my hands caressed her body and my lips softly touched against hers. The way she arched her body as we made love and how she had my body reacting as if I were on ecstasy. I have to go visit her, but her mom wants me away. I always knew that she had something against me because I do not share the same beliefs as them. But how could I even think about visiting her in this situation? She promised me that she would never leave. I'll just close my eyes and rest for a few minutes hoping my pain will go away. **

**Narrator **

_Eli sleeps only to awake about an hour later to be surprise. He is sweating profusely and he seems to be in shock.  
><em>

**Eli's POV**

**Fitz! What are you doing here and more importantly what the hell are you doing here with Clare?**


	2. Godsend volume 2

Continues from Ch.1 starting off with Eli. I am going to start writing some other stories away from this concept. Review if you want more, or if you want less.

**Eli's POV**

**Fitz I am warning you to get the fuck away from me. Clare what the fuck? No matter what I do, no matter what I say, I still can't get it in your fucking head that I do not want that guy around me. Do you even know what this feels like? Damn Clare why can't you understand that I fucking love you. I think about you every day and I wonder how lucky I am to know that I have you. Clare, I can't wait until we finish High School and get married in the future. We will finally be happy and be on our own together as a family. I just can't—**

**Clare's POV**

**Eli something is wrong with you haven't you realized? Look around you and tell me what you see. I do not know if it's the drugs that have got you but our High School days have been over now for a few years. Fitz and I are together and we have been visiting you as much as we possibly could every week. Eli, um Fitz and I married now. I know it was quick but after the accident and my parents divorcing, I just needed someone to talk to. I know you remember High School like it was yesterday but I have been done for three years now. Eli I am here for you and always will be as a friend but things have changed. I want to tell you about all the things you missed and what happened between Alli and I. Eli you have been—**

_Eli seemed flabbergasted, his eyes puffed and filled with tears. As the seconds tick away the tears start to roll down Eli's eyes. He was confused and didn't know how to take the news. When Eli finally looked around, he realized that he was in a hospital connected up to a machine. The nurse walks in and has a smile on her face._

**Nurse's POV**

**Hello Eli, how are you—**

**Eli's POV**

**What the fuck happened to me? Please get me out of here. What am I doing here? Why am I in this bed? Where is my mom, my dad, what happened to Morty? –**

**Clare's POV**

**Eli are you okay? Nurse why is he shaking like that? Eli!—**

**Eli's POV**

**Fuck! I am just angry Clare! I am scared.**

**Nurse's POV**

**Eli when you were a senior in High School you got into a major car accident and suffered a serious head injury that caused you to suffer retrograde amnesia. Now stay focused with me. You were in a coma for just a few years. We spent the last year getting you up to speed with the three most important people or things in your life. You see Eli after the accident, the detectives found a note. In the note it detailed how much you loved Clare and despised that other gentleman outside in the lobby. Also in that note you spoke very high of the hearse you were driving. You even called it Morty. We worked with you every single day showing you pictures of Degrassi, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Morty, and Mr. Fitzgerald. During this stretch period you may have thought that you have been dreaming but you weren't. All you remember now about your life is Clare, Fitz, Morty, and everything associated with them. Your brain has been functioning quite well with of course a few mishaps but physically your body is very weak. I'll let Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald let you in on any other information you may want to know. We hope to have you out of here in about a week and they have been of great help to your development since you have been awake.**

_Fitz comes back into the room_

**Fitz's POV**

**Honey are you ready to go? We told Nancy we would be home by 7. We can't expect her to take care of Martha all night.  
><strong>


End file.
